


The Whipping Boy

by OhanaHoku



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Bromance, Caring Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Light Angst, Male Friendship, One Shot, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Merlin (Merlin), Worried Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhanaHoku/pseuds/OhanaHoku
Summary: Merlin is Arthur's whipping boy. As such, he gets punished in Arthur's stead, and Arthur hates that Merlin gets hurt because of him.
Relationships: Gaius & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 141





	The Whipping Boy

**Author's Note:**

> The Whipping Boy is a book by Sid Fleischman which I have never read. However, I have seen a movie adaption of it, and I love it. I rewatched it the other day, and it inspired this fic. Though loosely as it does not follow the same plot at all. Whipping boys weren't technically used during this time period, and they were usually someone of noble blood who lived in the castle. But we'll ignore those facts for the sake of the story. ;) It was also considered an honor to be chosen for the position, or so I've read.
> 
> In this AU Arthur knows about Merlin's magic. Also, Arthur is 18, and Merlin is 15.

“No. I will not hear another word. You have gone too far this time, Arthur! Fetch the whipping boy!” Uther ordered.

Arthur’s eyes widened. “What- No!” He tried to grab the arm of one of the guards but was shoved back roughly. He turned to the king instead. “Father, please!”

“Enough!” Uther barked, rage flaring in his eyes. “You’ve disgraced me enough today. Now stand there and take your punishment. Stop acting like a child!”

Arthur clenched his fists angrily, but held his tongue, though it was with anguished eyes that he turned to watch as the guards pushed Merlin into the room. Uther gestured to the table, and the guards pressed Merlin down onto his chest against it. One of them flipped his shirt up, while the other brandished a stick with a short length of cord attached to the end.

“Twenty lashes.” The king said, and Arthur looked helplessly between him and Merlin before the whipping boy caught his eye. He smiled slightly, giving Arthur a nod of his head that he supposed was meant to be reassuring.

The whip came down with a crack against Merlin’s skin, and Arthur winced as the boy’s eyes clenched shut against the pain.

Lash after lash fell upon the boy’s back, until tears were budding beneath his lashes, and blood was beading along the stripes left on his flesh. With each lash, Arthur flinched and ground his teeth together.  _ Just cry out, Merlin. Scream. Sob. Something. _

On occasion, Uther would be merciful when he heard the cries of those being punished.

But still, Merlin made not a sound. It was considered disgraceful for Arthur if Merlin cried out, and while he had told the boy several times that he could bear the shame and mockery from the other nobles, Merlin staunchly refused to let any such humiliation befall the prince's name.

Instead, he held in his cries, pressing his lips together, squeezing his eyes shut, and clenching his hands into fists. He endured the pain until his body was trembling, and his lips were bleeding from where he bit into them. He withstood it all until his face was pale as a sheet and his hands twitched with the need to grab onto something.

_ Nineteen. Twenty.  _ Arthur counted.

The guards pulled away, and Merlin stood up, looking dizzy as he swayed for a moment.

“You’re dismissed.” The king said, waving them out of the room. "Go have his wounds tended to."

As soon as the doors closed behind them, the younger boy slumped against Arthur, the slightest whimper leaving his lips.

Arthur stared down at him with his teeth clenched, angry at himself for having put Merlin through that. He let out a breath slowly and placed an arm around Merlin. “Come on, let’s get you to Gaius.”

***** ***** *****

Merlin was lying face down on the patient’s bed in the physician’s chambers, his hands clenched in the sheets as Gaius spread a healing salve over his injuries. He hissed in pain as Gaius touched over an especially severe lesion.

“Sorry, my boy, I’m almost done.” The elderly man said gently, looking down at the poor boy sympathetically.

“No worries, Gaius. It’s alright.” Merlin mumbled, though the muscles in his shoulders twitched with the pain in his lower back.

Arthur couldn’t stand it any longer. He stood up suddenly and stalked over to the fireplace, slamming his fist down against the stone. “Blast it, Merlin! It’s not alright! I should have just kept my mouth shut, then you wouldn’t be hurt right now.” He said, gritting his teeth together as he stared into the flickering flames.

“Merlin-”

Arthur looked back at them as Gaius’ voice cut off, watching as Merlin slowly sat up, his eyes lit from within as if with the fire that they were reflecting.

“I wouldn’t be hurt right now, but if you hadn’t said anything, then I wouldn’t have been able to get that girl out of here before Uther killed her. You know that, Arthur!” He near-shouted before his eyes softened, and his voice grew quieter. “You also know that I don’t care about the lashing. I’ve told you that more times than I can count, Arthur. And it’s not going to change.”

Arthur had to look away from his earnest face. “It’s still not right for you to be punished for something I’ve done.” He told him, pressing his forehead against his fist, the orange light dancing through his blue eyes as if showing the conflict of his emotions.

“And it isn’t right for Uther to keep punishing those with magic for something that he did. But we can’t change that just because it isn’t fair. Not yet. It’s the same with this. It may not change until you’re king, but that’s okay, Arthur. I will gladly take the punishment if it means you can stand up for what you believe in.” Merlin told him, walking over to him.

Arthur turned to look at him as Merlin placed a hand on his shoulder, watching as the boy grinned. “Besides, you’ll be of age in just a few years, and then the position of your whipping boy won’t exist, and I’ll be free to stay on as just Gaius’ apprentice.”

The prince stared at him for a moment, wondering how someone so young could be so insightful and mature. Then again, living his whole life in fear would definitely have made him grow up faster. He sighed, lifting his hand to cover Merlin’s. He gave him a small smile. “And when I’m king, you’ll be my court sorcerer.” He murmured, chuckling as the younger boy beamed.

“I look forward to it, Sire.” The warlock said, his eyes drifting towards the fire, seeing a vision he’d once witnessed of Arthur being crowned king. His grin melted into a soft smile. “To the kingdom you’re going to build.”

The tight knot of guilt in Arthur’s stomach loosened, and he grinned as he wrapped an arm around Merlin’s shoulders, gently dragging him back to the bed. Gaius smiled indulgently at the two as he started to dress Merlin’s wounds, and Arthur sat down on the table next to the whipping boy. “I look forward to it too. To the kingdom we’re going to build.” He said quietly, and the smile that bloomed on Merlin’s face was brighter than even the gold of a sorcerer’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count - 1064. I've discovered that I've got a bit of an obsession with eyes when I write... But will I change that? Probably not. XD Let me know what you guys think of this AU! I don't have any plans to continue it, but I'd love to hear your thoughts. :D
> 
> [my tumblr](https://ohanahoku-ao3.tumblr.com/)
> 
> PS. In the back of my mind for this AU, I imagine Gaius hanging out in the cave with Kilgharrah as they discuss the two boys. Like Gaius would be sipping tea or something, and Kilgharrah would be doing that odd chuckle of his as they complain about them fondly and try to figure out how in the world they haven't been caught by Uther yet. :P


End file.
